Look at That Window
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Gru mengadakan sebuah acara perpisahan di belakang rumahnya, bagi Margo yang sebentar lagi menyandang status mahasiswa. Namun, sesosok wanita bermata merah mengawasi mereka dari balik jendela, terutama Edith... / First Despicable Me fic in Indonesian, mind to RnR? Baaah!


**A/N:**

**Iseng bikin **_**fanfic **_**bertema horror, jadinya gini deh :D**

_**Setting **_**terjadi setelah Margo lulus SMA, tapi tokoh utamanya Edith :p, jadi maaf banget kalo agak aneh, soalnya **_**gap **_**waktu terbilang jauh antara DM 2 dan fic ini.**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Look at That Window…**

Perpisahan merupakan salah satu hal yang mengharukan, terutama bagi keluarga Gru, karena Margo si sulung telah lulus SMA dan akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi yang letaknya jauh dari kota tempat tinggal mereka. Ia akan berpisah dengan ayah angkat dan kedua adik perempuannya, tak lupa pula para Minion lucu yang setia menemani masa kecilnya. Untungnya diadakan perpisahan dan foto bersama di belakang rumah. Mereka semua mendengarkan arahan dari Gru.

"Jangan ada yang berbuat macam-macam, soalnya disini angker! Kalian tahu kan, kalo disini merupakan tempat penimbunan bekas eksperimenku dengan Dr. Nefario, dan mungkin saja ada 'arwah' yang terganggu karena paparan zat kimia yang terkandung. Ayah tinggal kalian di sini dulu ya, soalnya ingin mengerjakan beberapa percobaan lagi," Gru menoleh ke arah Dave, Tim dan Stuart. "Kalian bertiga, urus segala perlengkapan untuk foto!"

Sepeninggal Gru, Edith memutar bola matanya kesal, "Mulai lagi nih, cerita hantu-hantuan!"

"Kamu ini kenapa menggerutu terus, sih?! Ngerasa ada yang aneh ya di tempat ini?" ujar Margo yang sedari tadi memerhatikan gelagat aneh Edith.

"Ya, begitulah… bisa ngeliat makhluk halus tuh gak enak banget, lhoo. Pernah ya, waktu mau tidur, tiba-tiba muncul muka cewek pucat berambut panjang nyengir di langit-langit kamar, terus waktu ke WC malem-malem, eh ada yang ketawa cekikikan, sereeem banget. Pas begadang ngerjain tugas, ada yang ngetok-ngetok jendela kamar…"

"Stop! Stop! Aduuuh, kamu tau kan, aku gak suka diceritain gituan." rengek Margo.

"…terus, pas lagi bercermin, pernah ada bayangan putih-putih lewat dibalik tubuhku, sambil senyum-senyum juga! Tapi raut mukanya keliatan, penuh luka lebam dan banyak darah gitu, hiih!"

"Ediiiiiiiith! Udahan ah!'

Edith hanya terkikik geli melihat kakaknya terlihat ketakutan. Tak terasa, sesi foto pun hampir selesai dilakukan, hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa _take_ lagi. Lalu, tiba saatnya Edith dipanggil, dan ia segera berlari kecil menuju ke dekat sebuah tangga.

"Biar unik sendiri gitu, pose di tangga… yang lainnya gak ada pose di situ juga kan," ujar Edith ketika ditanya kenapa hanya ia yang mau pose di tangga yang terbilang tinggi itu. Baru sekali _take_, Edith merasakan rasa gatal di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kakak kenapa mukanya cemberut gitu?" tanya Agnes polos.

"Gak liat apa banyak nyamuk gini, iiihhh! Percuma pake baju cantik kalo badan bentol-bentol! Liat nih! Tangan, kaki, muka, semuanya gatel, merah-merah! Kesel lah! Sialan banget, udah tampil keren, eh digigitin nyamuk pula! Dasar anj…"

"Salahmu sendiri sih, kenapa mesti pecicilan segala! Udah disini banyak nyamuk, malah asyik keluyuran kesana-kemari!" Margo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya yang terus menerus melontarkan makian kasar itu.

"Baaaah! Poghwewjwehg, bajghuiehut, baaaah!" seru Dave kesal. Edith hanya bisa merengut karena dibentak seperti itu, malah ada yang menertawainya pula.

Menertawai kemarahan yang disebabkan oleh kesalahan sendiri.

_Ada yang aneh, _batin Edith, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Toh, satu kali potret lagi, lanjut foto bersama semuanya, selesai deh!

Namun, keanehan itu makin lama makin membuat Edith penasaran. Segera setelah ia menyelesaikan sesi foto dirinya, ia segera berjalan menuju salah satu bangunan. Kebingungannya pun bertambah, manakala ia menyadari hanya bangunan itu lah yang lampunya menyala, sedangkan ruangan yang lain _lampunya dimatikan._

_Lagipula, ini kan siang hari, masa lampu disitu hidup, _ujarnya dalam hati. Ia terus mengamati ruangan itu dengan seksama. Walaupun agak redup, tetap saja ruangan yang lampunya menyala sendiri itu terlihat paling menonjol dibangingkan yang lain. Edith mencoba mengintip dari balik jendela, dan…

Sesosok wanita membalas tatapannya.

_Mulai lagi deh, _batin Edith agak takut. Meski ia sudah terbiasa melihat makhluk halus, entah mengapa, yang baru dilihatnya ini sangat menyeramkan. Samar-samar, ia melihatnya, namun mata merah menatapnya tajam, belum lagi tubuhnya yang penuh noda darah. Wajah wanita itu menampakkan seringai yang menyeramkan. Anehnya, Edith malah membatu di depan jendela bangunan itu.

Wanita bermata merah itu mendekati jendela tempat Edith mengintip. Kakinya yang tak lagi menapak tanah, membuat Edith semakin ingin kabur, tapi tak bisa. Seluruh Minion dan kedua kakaknya tidak ada yang menyadari ketakutan Edith, mereka masih sibuk bersiap untuk beres-beres.

Seakan dapat mendengar makian Edith, wanita itu semakin menyeringai, begitu lebar hingga mulutnya mencapai telinga. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya, membuat wajahnya yang sudah sangat pucat itu makin menyeramkan saja. Ia menggeram, mengeluarkan suara yang sangat mengerikan. Belum cukup untuk menakuti Edith, geraman itu dilanjutkan tawa, membuat mulutnya yang seolah-olah sobek itu makin terbuka lebar, menampakkan mulutnya yang penuh darah berwarna kehitaman.

Margo yang sekilas merasakan hawa tidak enak di sekitarnya, segera mencari-cari darimana hal aneh tersebut. Ketika menemukan Edith dengan wajah tegang, betapa terkejutnya ia.

"Edith, ngapain diem aja disini?"

"AAAHHH! Minggir! Pergiii!" Edith berteriak ketakutan dan berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Margo, Agnes dan para Minion dalam kebingungan. Menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres, Margo spontan melihat ke jendela tempat Edith mengintip tadi.

"Maafkan kami bila ada salah. Ia hanya sedang kesal, tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan anda, kok," bisik Margo. Seketika, wanita bermata merah tadi pun tersenyum, kemudian menghilang.

Sementara itu, Edith terus berlari hingga kearah tangga turun menuju pintu keluar, diiringi rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat. Berlari, dan terus berlari…

…hingga semuanya menjadi gelap. 

* * *

"Dia udah bangun, belum?"

"Kayaknya udah. Lihat tangannya, bergerak-gerak."

"Salahnya sendiri, sih. Udah dibilangin jangan berbuat macem-macem, eh dia malah ngomong kotor lagi."

"Ayo bawa dia ke alam baka bersama kita!" Edith yang setengah sadar, terkejut mendengar penyataan membuka matanya perlahan, dan saat itu juga ia merasa jantungnya dihantam.

Wanita bermata merah itu kembali muncul dihadapannya. Menampakkan seringai yang makin menyeramkan, dilengkapi dengan wajah pucat. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Edith dengan penuh amarah, murka karena ia berkata tidak senonoh di sekitar 'makam'nya, menganggu ketenangannya 'beristirahat', kemudian mengeluarkan suara menggeram yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk Edith berdiri. Ditambah dengan suasana disekelilingnya yang sangat gelap, ketakutan gadis itu makin menjadi-jadi. Makian dan kata-kata kotor diteriakkan persis dihadapan Edith, seakan membalas perlakuan Edith yang sudah mengusik tidur panjangnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, nak? Sikap manja dan perkataanmu benar-benar membuat kami merasa terganggu! Tak bisakah kau mempunyai rasa hormat terhadapku… orang yang sudah meninggal? Aku bukanlah hantu ibu-ibu sialan seperti yang kau kira, tahu!" mulut Edith terkatup rapat, ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa. Ingin berlari, tetapi tatapan tajam wanita itu seakan membekukannya.

"Perlakukan orang lain seperti kau ingin diperlakukan... Kau membuat orang lain terusik, dirimu juga akan merana suatu saat nanti!"

Kegelapan pun kembali melingkupi Edith. 

* * *

"Dia udah bangun, belum?"

"Kayaknya udah. Lihat tangannya, bergerak-gerak."

"Salahnya sendiri, sih. Udah dibilangin jangat berbuat macem-macem, eh dia malah ngomong kotor lagi."

"Ayo bawa dia ke dunia nyata bersama kita!" Lagi-lagi Edith terkejut. Ia tak berani membuka mata.

"Agnes! Emangnya dia lagi ada di alam baka, apa? Dia masih hidup, tauu!"

"Aku kan cuma bercanda..."

Samar-samar, Edith mendengar suara teman-temannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati Gru, Agnes Margo, serta beberapa minion.

"Lho, kok aku bisa berada disini?"

Margo menghela nafas, seakan ada sesuatu yang ia tahan. Edith melihat tangan kirinya telah dibalut perban. Margo yang iba dengan keadaan adiknya itu segera memeluknya.

Agnes mulai mengisahkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Sesaat setelah Edith berlari, Agnes yang sedang membantu Stuart yang sedang membereskan kamera, terkejut melihat Edith yang terlihat limbung. Di ujung tangga, tiba-tiba ia tersandung dan berguling-guling hingga dasar tangga. Agnes merasa tubuhnya sangat kaku, tak kuasa digerakkan seakan ada yang menahannya, sehingga ia hanya melihat tubuh Edith bersimbah darah, mungkin karena batu atau apapun yang dapat menggores kulitnya hingga terkelupas, sehingga darah yang keluar sangat banyak.

Sebelum Edith sempat menyentuh tangga terbawah, entah mengapa tangan gadis itu tertimpa tubuhnya sendiri. Diperparah lagi dengan posisi mendaratnya yang salah, membuat tulang-tulang di lengannya terjepit, beberapa malah ada yang sampai menembus kulit hingga menonjol keluar. Suara 'krek' yang cukup keras, menyadarkan Margo dan Agnes untuk segera berteriak untuk meminta bantuan. Gru, yan mengetahui keadaan Edith segera membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

_Kamu bisa tertawa sekarang, namun aku tak akan berhenti menghantuimu, gadis bermulut sampah!_

Jantung Edith berdetak amat kencang, takut kalau wanita bermata merah itu datang menghampirinya kembali.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Agnes penasaran. Namun, Edith hanya menggeleng lemah.

Setelah tangan Edith diberi perawatan yang cukup, malamnya ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Kini ia sedang beranjak tidur, namun masih terbayang akan sosok wanita mata merah tadi

"Edith, maaf ganggu ya," bisik Margo, takut membuat Agnes terbangun. "Kakak mau tanya, apa sesuatu di ruangan gelap tadi ada hubungannya dengan cedera ditanganmu? Soalnya pas kakak liat kamu lari, ada yg aneh di tempat itu…"

_Ternyata ia juga tahu, _batin Edith.

"Kak Margo juga liat ada 'sesuatu'? Serem banget lho, karena itu aku lari. Kakak juga liat kan tapi kok gak ketakutan? Sumpah, dia diem aja bikin takut, apalagi kalo nyengir, iih."

"Iya, kakak juga liat. Tapi gak serem kok, malahan dia keliatan ramah sama aku. Cantik begitu, kok dibilang serem? Hati-hati, Edith, siapa tau dia ngikutin kamu."

_Wuusshh…_

Hembusan angin yang datang tiba-tiba itu, membuat Edith sedikit terkejut. Dirongrong rasa penasaran, ia segera melirik kearah jendela yang menyibakkan pemandangan dari luar. Seketika itu juga Edith terperanjat.

Wanita bermata merah itu kembali menampakkan diri di balik jendela, dan tersenyum seraya berbisik;

"_Kau membuat orang lain terusik, dirimu juga akan merana! Sekarang kau merasakannya, kan?_"

Seringai menyeramkan itu sukses membuat Edith jatuh pingsan. 

* * *

**Huaaaaa XD**

**Sekali lagi, maaf banget kalo ceritanya aneh!**

**BTW, author dan para Papoy menerima **_**review**_**, nih, boleh? :D**

**Terima kasih sekali lho… baaah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S: Omong-omong, ini **_**fic **_**Despicable Me berbahasa Indonesia yang pertama, ya? **


End file.
